merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chawk1993/Gwen's role in Series 5
Hey guys! This is my first post in weeks. I have a good excuse for my absence. FIlm school. That's right, film school. Anyway enough about me. I dunno if someone has actually put a post about this already but I thought I would post one anyway. Today, I wanted to talk about Gwen's role in the upcoming season of the show. We saw her become Queen but now that it's been confirmed that Gwen will be one of Arthur's confidants as she is now his wife and will probably play a similar role that Merlin has already (to what extant Merlin will play as a confidant we don't know yet). We all know her to be a fair, just and kind person who cares for her people just as much as her husband, brother and closest friends do but to what extent will she play in the story this time round and will these actions lead Arthur to constantly worry about her? Her role as a friend of Merlin and Gaius wouldn't have changed in the slightest, only she can give them orders while they will be forced to obey and address her formally as their queen and will likely defend Merlin when Arthur and the knights abuse him like normal. Her friendship with the knights (other than Elyan as she's his sister) would have changed dramatically seeing as they now also serve her and not just Arthur and will do anything to protect her for not only Arthur's sake but for Elyan and Merlin's as well. She would more than likely defend Merlin against them when they go too far with their jokes and like a mother would probably scold them and give them tasks to do until they've 'learnt' their lessons. Now we all know that Gwen's relationship with Arthur will have increased dramatically as well seeing as they are now married. She will more than likely defend Merlin more than what she will Arthur and will likely scold him for any wrong doing on their friend. Like any wife, she will probably worry about Arthur when he's away on compaign or some (mis)adventure with Merlin. I think we will see her save Arthur's life a few times this season to show just how capable she is as a wife and as a queen and how the enemy (namely Morgana and Mordred) should be running scared when Camelot's two monarches are tougher than they are given credit for. Now I'm sure if I should have to include Morgana here but I thought, fair is fair. We all know that Morgana hates Gwen for taking her throne away from her and for marrying Arthur but what I would to see is what Morgana's reaction would be when she is told that Gwen is now Camelot's queen. That would a classical tantrum but of course the time between the finale of Season 4 and the premiere of Season 5 will be either a year to two years after those events so I think we won't see a reaction from Morgana but if they were to have another interaction what do you think would happen? I don't think Morgana would kill Gwen for taking what she still thinks is her throne but I think all hell would break loose again and Merlin would be forced to reveal himself to not only Gwen but Morgana too so she would find out he's Emrys. What do you guys think of these theories? Category:Blog posts